Only Once
by AbayJ
Summary: Skye come's looking for the only man she ever loved, but she now also has someone new she wants him to meet. Their son. Please R/R
1. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Let us say that when Skye came to Port Charles she was not here to meet her true family. She is not a Quartermaine. She is here to meet a man that she met when she was in Paris, ten years ago. The man that had fathered her son without knowing. A man who stole her heart in those few precious months. A man who she wants her child to meet. A man who she feels has to meet his son. This fic is total alt. Reality. I will be posting the third chapter after I finish one of my other fics. I am very close to finishing one. Tell me what you think and tell me if you want the third chapter. I love you all. Ashley 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
She stepped off the plane and grabbed her nine-year-old son's hand. He looked so much like his father raven black hair, black eyes, and olive skin. However, he had his mother's personally. He got what he wanted no matter what he had to do. He would cry, yell, scream, and most likely soon blackmail. And what he wanted was to meet his father. Now here they were. He would soon be meeting the man that his mother couldn't forget. The man who had always had her heart. The only man she loved except for her son and Jax. But Jax was a friend and lover. She loved him but was not in love with him. She wished she did love Jax like she loved Aidan's father. Jax was a good man, great lover, and a terrific role model for her son but he was not Michael. Jax had helped her over the years. He now also lives in Paris but before he moved here, he lived here. In Port Charles. He moved away after his true love Brenda Barret died. He said living here brought to many memories back but when Skye had told him that she to let Aidan meet his father he said that he would be there for her an help her look for this man that he knew so little about. All he really knew is that his name was Michael and they had met in Paris.  
  
"Jax I want to thank you again for your help. You are to good to me." Skye said smiling up into his blue eyes. God she wished she loved him with all her heart but she didn't, Michael took her heart with her when he left.  
  
"You need this Skye and you deserve to be treated like a princess." He said and leaned down to kiss her. God he wished that she loved him but her heart belonged to that other guy.  
  
When Jax kissed her, she felt nothing but friendship. She wised she felt passion like she did with Michael but maybe when after Aidan met his father she would forget that kind of love and finding it again. She knew Michael would not just welcome her home with open arms. He probably had found love with someone else and the most likely had children of their own. Whenever she thought of that she felt her heart breaking a little more.  
  
"Mommy, Jax, I'm tried can we go to the hotel now." Aidan asked.  
  
"Sure champ." Jax said as he hoisted the boy over his shoulder. Aidan was laughing the whole way to the limo that was waiting for them. God why couldn't she love Jax with all her heart  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
It was that damn dream again. It was of the one the woman who he had left in Paris. Her auburn hair, chocolate color eyes, her pale ivory skin. Her light body, beauty, her radiance. It was the same dream he had been having for the last ten years. It was of their apartments they had shared. Of the night, she had been at work. The money was tight for them. He was working odd jobs here and there and she was singing in a nightclub. The thought of Sonny Corinthos or at the time Michael Corinthos of doing manual labor was crazy but he had wanted to escape everything about his life so he had ran away. They had fell in love instantly and got an apartment together, It was weird, they had told each other everything about themselves. They had both came from difficult families, he was rich but he had worked hard to get that way. She was rich because her daddy was a Chandler. They had but ran away to get away. They both wanted nothing more than to be normal. She didn't want her father's money anymore and he didn't want the money he had made by becoming a mobster anymore. So the had gotten jobs and continued to work hard.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
Skye had just walked in the door from being on her feet almost all day. All she wanted was to fall into bed and have his huge strong arms wrapped around her. When she walked further into the apartment she smelt the food cooking and the candle lit table sat for two. It was gorgeous. Michael could be so romantic sometimes. "Michael." She whispered.  
  
Then he cam out of the kitchen wearing a pair of gray slacks, a black button down shirt and a pair of black loafers. He came over to her and put his arms around her small waist. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Always." She whispered not trusting her voice and trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Glad to hear that. Now come and sit down. I have made my special dinner that I only make for very special people." They sat and he poured her some wine and held her hand in his while they ate. When they were finishes, he went over to her to the record player and put on the slow song. Their song. Unforgettable. Nat King Cole's voice came over the speaker and he took her into his arms. They began to sway to the music.  
  
Unforgettable, that's what you are  
  
Unforgettable though near or far  
  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
  
How the thought of you does things to me  
  
Never before has someone been more  
  
He pulled her closer until they were breathing one breath.  
  
Unforgettable in every way  
  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
  
That someone so unforgettable  
  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too  
  
Her hand went around his neck and played with the curly hair at the base.  
  
Unforgettable in every way  
  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
  
That someone so unforgettable  
  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too  
  
He buried his head into her soft hair and smelled it wonderful fragrance.  
  
Unforgettable, that's what you are  
  
Unforgettable though near or far  
  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
  
How the thought of you does things to me  
  
Never before has someone been more  
  
When he stopped dancing and pulled away she had a confused to look in her eyes  
  
Unforgettable in every way  
  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
  
That someone so unforgettable  
  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too  
  
He took her face into his hands and kissed each eye, each cheek, her forehead, her nose, and then softly on her lips.  
  
Unforgettable in every way  
  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
  
That someone so unforgettable  
  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too  
  
"I love you Skye Chandler." Michael said. It was the first time he had spoken those words to her.  
  
Unforgettable, that's what you are  
  
Unforgettable though near or far  
  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
  
How the thought of you does things to me  
  
Never before has someone been more  
  
Skye felt the tears she had been holding back fall. She was never so happy to those three little words in her life. "I love you to Michael Corinthos." She said finally. He kissed her, a kiss full of love and heart.  
  
Unforgettable in every way  
  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
  
That someone so unforgettable  
  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too  
  
Unforgettable in every way  
  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
  
That someone so unforgettable  
  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too  
  
***End of Flash Back***  
  
Sonny awoke. He remembered the dream and looked over at his wife. He felt guilt. Even as the dream played back in his mind, he knew those words were still the truth.  
  
A/N: Was it any good. Should I continue? Love Ashley. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Skye woke up and reached over to the other side of the bed. When she felt It was empty she sat up and looked at Jax. He was standing at the window looking out to the early dawn skye. Looking at him reminded her of the fight Michael and her had, had. They way he looked right before he left that morning.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Skye walked into the apartment. She saw sonny at on the terrace. He had a frown on his face and looked in deep thought. She went up to behind put her arms around him from behind. "A penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Not worth it."  
  
"You want to talk about it?'  
  
"I guess we are going to need too."  
  
"Okay, what?"  
  
"We have to break up."  
  
"What?" she gasped.  
  
"I have to go back to Port Charles."  
  
"Oh. Well I can go with you. I mean I don't care where we live as long as I have you."  
  
"No. You cannot go. It's not safe."  
  
"You can protect me."  
  
"Like I did Lilly."  
  
"What happened to her does not mean that you can protect me."  
  
"Don't you get it Skye I don't want you there."  
  
"You said you loved me. Dammit!"  
  
"Well I lied. There you go Skye. Now you know the true Michael Corinthos. The lying, cold hearted and cheating mobster."  
  
"NO! Don't say that. You are not cold. Your not." She had tears falling down her cheeks now.  
  
"Skye I'm not taking you with me."  
  
"Then I will follow you. I will not let you leave me. I love you!"  
  
"Look Skye you can follow me but I don't love you. You are a beautiful woman and I was a lonely man. I met you at the perfect time."  
  
"You're saying.saying that all we had was just sex."  
  
"Yep Skye that all it was. You were there and attracted to me and I was to you.  
  
The slap rung thought the room. Her tear running down her cheeks sobs escaping her mouth. She looked at him. His hand rubbing his cheek. "Damn you." She ran from the room and into their once shared bedroom. She got undressed and got into the blankets. She curled herself into a tight ball and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Next Morning  
  
She woke and saw Michael looking out the window. She stayed still so he would think she was still asleep. He was talking to the window. "Please take care of her. I wish I could take her with me but I can't. It wouldn't be safe and I will not take her away from here." He had tears running down his cheeks also. Please make her happy. Let her find some one to love. I love her with all my heart and I am sorry for the things I said to her. So sorry. Please help her forgive me. Please take care of her." He went over to the chair and wiped his tears away. He picked up his bag and started to walk out the door but he turned around and she quickly closed her eyes. He walked back towards her and kissed her head lightly. His lips lingering. "Be happy Skye. I love you and always will." He left after that. After she heard the door close, she let the tears fall. Crying for the entire morning.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
She thought a lot about that morning. How would it have turned out of she had said something before he left? How would it had turned out if she had found out she was pregnant before he left? Would he had stayed? But if he did the he would only had stayed for the baby. She would had felt guilty for the rest of her life.  
  
She got out of the bed and went over to Jax. "Good Morning."  
  
"Good Morning love." He responded and turned around and gave her a kiss. "So is Aidan going to meet his father today."  
  
"Yes I am going to set it up today."  
  
"I am so proud of you. You are a strong woman."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"You are. I wish you would tell me more about this man not about the memories."  
  
"Okay. I mean with all this help you have given me, you deserve to know who you were helping me to find."  
  
"Okay so what's his name?"  
  
"Michael Corinthos."  
  
"Corinthos." Jax said out loud.  
  
A/N: any good. Review and tell me. Love Ashley. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Corinthos?" Jax asked again.  
  
"Yes..do you know him."  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"How..Jax I need to know."  
  
"He..he was in love with Brenda at the same time as I was." Jax paused. "She went between both of us."  
  
"Oh.so I take you to are not on a friendly terms."  
  
"Hardly." he scoffed.  
  
"So are you..." she stopped as Jax held up his hand to her.  
  
"No I am not going to help you. Aidan is better off without his father if his father is that man."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, do you know what he does?"  
  
"Of."  
  
"He kills for a living Skye. I will not have you throw your life away to that man. He is not worth it."  
  
"Jax." he tried to cut her off again but this time she held her hand up. "You will listen to what I have to say. I love Michael with all my heart and always have. I know what he does.he told me while we were together. He told me everything about himself. His family, his wife, his child that he lost. Jax he told me everything and he deserves to know his son. I am going to let him meet him. I can do with or without you. You will not tell me how to live my life Jasper Jax Jacks. Do you understand that?"  
  
"Yeah I understand but I am not going to sit around and watch you throw your life away. I am leaving. Call me when you get back to Paris." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
Skye felt pain but not nearly as much as much as she did when Sonny left. She went to the one person who had always loved her no matter what she did. Her son. She went into the adjoining room. "Aidan.time to get up." he was never a morning person so they had made a ritual. She would wake him up by tickling him. That way he woke up in a good mood. She went over and began to tickle him. He held his laughter and eyes close as long as he could.  
  
"Mommy stop..please.stop." he got out between laughs.  
  
She leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Time to get up champ."  
  
"But mommy it's only." he paused to look at the clock beside the bed table "7:00 o'clock."  
  
"And what does that mean."  
  
"Well I want to sleep."  
  
"Nope.we are going to go get breakfast and maybe do a little shopping.:  
  
"When am I going to meet my dad?"  
  
"Maybe tonight. So go get ready."  
  
"Okay mom." He got up and kissed her on her cheek and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"God.what would I do without him?" She asked.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Skye knew meeting him again wasn't going to be as easy as the first time. She thought as she showered.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
She had just gone on her break and she was sitting at the bar when she saw the attractive guy sitting on the stool next to her. He had dark hair, and just as dark eyes. He noticed her looking at him and he smiled. She smiled back. Just then, the band started to play Unforgettable.  
  
Unforgettable, that's what you are  
  
Unforgettable though near or far  
  
He came over to her and asked her to dance and she accepted.  
  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
  
How the thought of you does things to me  
  
Never before has someone been more  
  
"What is your name?" he asked her.  
  
"Skye. Yours?"  
  
Unforgettable in every way  
  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Nice to meet you Michael."  
  
"Like wise Skye."  
  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
  
That someone so unforgettable  
  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too  
  
"So I saw you up on stage, you have a beautiful voice."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Will you have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
Unforgettable in every way  
  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
  
I would love too. After my shift."  
  
"Great."  
  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
  
That someone so unforgettable  
  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too  
  
They stopped talking and she leaned her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. How it was so steady. She knew her must have been going a mile a minute.  
  
Unforgettable, that's what you are  
  
Unforgettable though near or far  
  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
  
How the thought of you does things to me  
  
Never before has someone been more  
  
Unforgettable in every way  
  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
  
That someone so unforgettable  
  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too  
  
Unforgettable in every way  
  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
  
That someone so unforgettable  
  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
That was how their that song became theirs. They had always played it. They had to ruin at least two record just listening to that song.  
  
She still loved that song. She got out of the shower and put her robe on. She went into the living room of the sweet. Seeing Aidan playing on his laptop. She went back to her room. She knew what she had to do. She picked up her phone and dialed the number or Corinthos and Morgan Coffee Warehouse.  
  
"Hello, Corinthos and Morgan Coffee Warehouse." The cheery voice came over the line.  
  
"Yes I would like to speak to Mr. Corinthos."  
  
"May I ask who is calling."  
  
"Ms. Chandler."  
  
"Okay hold on one moment."  
  
She waited as the secretary connected her. Then she heard his voice.  
  
"Skye?"  
  
A/N: Okay was it any good. Tell me. Love Ashley. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Skye?" Sonny asked. His voice full of shock of hearing the woman's voice that he had loved and dreamed of for the last ten years. "Is that you Skye.. are you there?"  
  
Skye couldn't find her voice. She felt like hanging up but that would do no good, he always could trace the call. "Michael. Yes it's me." She choked out.  
  
"Oh. . . . . . . my god Skye." Was all he could say.  
  
His voice sounded like pure heaven to her ears. The deep, husky voice. "Michael."  
  
"Skye . . . . . . . oh Lordy. We sound like some teenagers. Um.what are you doing here?" he asked but then felt like a jackass when he heard her pause.  
  
"I needed to see you Michael. There is something we need to talk about."  
  
"Skye I thought we said everything we had to in Paris."  
  
"Michael...I didn't tell you everything and I know ten years is a long time to wait but I feel you needed to know."  
  
"Then tell me Skye."  
  
"Please not over the phone.meet me tonight?"  
  
"Okay do you know where Port Charles Grille is?"  
  
"Yeah..I saw it."  
  
"Okay meet me there. Ask for Sonny Corinthos table. They don't know me as Michael."  
  
"Was Adella and me the only ones who knew the real you?"  
  
"Adella, Lily, and you, yes."  
  
"So I'll see you there 7 o'clock?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be there. And Skye I am so glad to hear from you."  
  
"Thanks. See you soon Michael."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Skye hung the phone up after that 'At least the hard part is done' she thought to herself. "Aidan honey please..get ready."  
  
"K mom. Where are we going?"  
  
"I told you this morning silly billy. We're going to get some food then we are going shopping."  
  
"Then am I going to meet my dad?"  
  
"Yes.. today you are meeting him." She said with a sigh and started to get ready.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Sonny walked into the grille. He started to walk to his table when he saw the one woman who he had always loved looking even more beautiful then ever. Her hair just as red, her skin just as soft and ivory. Then he saw the little boy sitting next to her. It was like looking into a mirror. His eyes, his color, and his hair. 'oh my god this my son.' Sonny thought to himself. 'this what she had to tell me.' He was tempted to turn and run but the other part of him wanted to go scooped the boy up. That was when her chocolate eyes looked at him. She knew what he was looking at and she gave him a weary smile.  
  
He started towards them and she wanted to scoop Aidan up and run.  
  
"Skye.."  
  
"Michael..."  
  
"Mommy..is this my daddy?" Aidan asked.  
  
Skye looked back at her son and tried to smiled but it just wouldn't happen. He tears fell and shook her head yes.  
  
"Skye is he my son?" Sonny asked.  
  
She looked at him and nodded her head.  
  
"What is your name big guy?"  
  
"Aidan." The little boy spoke.  
  
Sonny smiled at the name. Skye had remembered. Aidan was what they had planned to name their first born.  
  
"Hello Aidan. I'm your daddy."  
  
"I know." The boy smiled. "you are also the man mommy has a picture of in the night stand. Sometimes she'll look at and cry. What did you do to hurt my mommy? I don't like when people hut mommy.  
  
Skye gasped at the comment. She never knew Aidan had seen her crying but Sonny smiled. This little boy was smart and had guts.  
  
"Well Aidan sometimes when grown ups love each other they hurt each other. They don't mean to.and they don't want to but they do and after they do they feel sad, mad and hurt. Because they know that they have lost something that they love and always would love." Sonny had tears in is eyes saying this to Aidan but he knew he wasn't just saying the to the boy but to it's mother also.  
  
With tears still falling, she looked over at Aidan. "Honey will you go to the bar and order mommy a ginger ale?"  
  
"Sure mommy. I'll be right back." He leaned over and planted a kiss on his mother cheek. Then he made his way over to the bar.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Skye? I've missed so much."  
  
"Because you left. A week after you left I found out."  
  
"Why didn't you try to find me? You should have known that I would want to be there for you."  
  
"I didn't want you just to stay for the baby."  
  
"Skye..god do you know how hard it was for me to leave you? I loved you. I think I still do. I think I always have."  
  
"Here you go Mommy. Can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Sure darling. So you need me to go with you?"  
  
"No mother." He said. Mother was the name he used to Skye when he thought she was babying him.  
  
"Okay baby. Be careful."  
  
"I will Mom." With that, he walked towards the bathroom. Sonny motioned for one of his guard to follow the little boy.  
  
"We need to talk Skye; a long talk."  
  
"I know but with Aidan here it will be hard. Can we have dinner then we can go back to my suite and put him to bed? Then we can talk."  
  
"I like that plan. Would you mind If I ask him question about himself?"  
  
"Sure..Sonny.you have a right to know your son."  
  
"Thank you Skye. Thank you for giving me this chance."  
  
"You welcome Sonny."  
  
When Aidan got back, they spent the evening eating dinner and Sonny getting to know his son better.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
While Sonny tucked Aidan into his bed Skye turned the radio on and sat on the couch. And listen to the song.  
  
You know I won't forget  
  
The time we shared together holding hands  
  
And walking in the park  
  
Sometimes we'll have to do it all again  
  
We were so happy then  
  
I have no regret  
  
The song brought so many memories to Skye. About how happy they were for such that short time.  
  
Can you tell from the look on my face that  
  
I love you more today  
  
Sonny walked and looked at Skye. He knew what she was thinking and he was thinking the same thing. About how this song fitted them so right.  
  
The first time I look into your eyes I cried  
  
Do you remember the first time  
  
We fell in love  
  
You look into my eyes wiped the tears away  
  
The first time  
  
When we fell in love  
  
She got up and went to the fireplace. Where the picture of her and he was siting. She took the picture wherever she and Aidan went. It was a picture of them in a park. Looking at the geese. Sonny had an older couple to take it.  
  
Although sometime has passed  
  
I still remember just like it was yesterday  
  
The time is moving fast  
  
The love I have for you  
  
Time won't ever change I'll always feel the same  
  
Now until the end  
  
About how the ten years had past but her feelings were just as strong for him as if it was yesterday. The song fit them perfectly.  
  
"Skye." She looked at him once he spoke her name. He could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
Memories we've shared will live forever  
  
Deep inside my heart I know I'll never fall again  
  
"The song is right. I never fell in love with another woman after you." Sonny spoke quietly. Almost a whisper.  
  
A/N: Okay was it any good tell me. Love Ashley.  
  
The song The First Time belongs to Surface. Not me and I own no characters in this fic except Aidan. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"The song is right. I never fell in love with another woman after you." Sonny spoke quietly. Almost a whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
He came towards her. When he reached her, he put his hands on her waist. "I have always loved you."  
  
"But you..never came back to me. Why Sonny? Why didn't you come back?"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be safe. The reason I left Paris was the man I left in charge of my business called me; he got a letter about his sister Emily and he told me about it. I told him I couldn't leave but I would send some people I knew in Greece to help him out but that night before you got home I also got a letter. Some one most have leaked the information about where I was. The guy talked about you. About things that only people close to you would know. He knew what you would wear to work. Things about you that I didn't know and that scared me. Skye I couldn't let you end up like Lily and the rest of them. I just couldn't. You would have gotten hurt if you were with me."  
  
"Don't you get it Michael It hurt me when you left. I cried nearly everyday for a year. Everyone told me to get over you and forget about you but I knew I couldn't not then, not ever. Michael I love you I loved then and I love you now."  
  
"But Skye there is something you need to know about me......."  
  
"Please no more talking. I just........I just want you to make love to me please Michael."  
  
"Skye I...."  
  
She stopped him in mid sentence by kissing him hard. Licking the seam of his lips. Asking for permission to enter. He allowed her to enter and he began to kiss her back as he fall into her warmth.  
  
(Anyway you want me)  
  
You've got a way with me  
  
Somehow you got me to believe  
  
In everything that I could be  
  
I've gotta say, you really got a way  
  
She put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands went to her back sliding up her shirt. Feeling her silky skin against his own rough hands. She moaned into his mouth when unclasped her bra. He pulled away from her mouth and kissed his way down her neck. Unbutton her blouse on his way.  
  
(Anyway you want me)  
  
You've got a way it seems  
  
You gave me faith to find my dreams  
  
You'll never know just what that means  
  
Can't you see... you got a way with me  
  
He removed her blouse then he bra and pulled back to look at her. "You've gotten even more beautiful since the last time."  
  
She moved her hands away from around his neck to his chest. "I need to feel you against me, inside me." She started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Skye...please just let me hold you. I just want to hold you. It has been so long since you were in my arms."  
  
(Anyway you want me)  
  
You've got a way with words  
  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
  
I can't believe the way you get through to me  
  
"Oh Michael I would love for you to hold me. It has been so long since I have felt safe in someone's arms."  
  
"Let's go to bed Skye."  
  
It's in the way you want me  
  
It's in the way you hold me  
  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
  
It's in the way we make love  
  
He took her small hand into his larger one and led her to the bedroom. He undressed her slowly and gently. "I might have said I only want to hold you but I want to feel you skin against mine also."  
  
She smiled and then helped him out of his own. "You still look like a god."  
  
"And you still look like a goddess."  
  
Oh, how I adore you  
  
Like no one before you  
  
I love you just the way you are  
  
They laid down. Her on the right and he on the left. Just like old times. He took her in his arms and held her against his nude body tightly. "We still fit together like two piece of a puzzle."  
  
It's in the way you want me  
  
It's in the way you hold me  
  
The way you show me just what love's made of  
  
It's in the way we make love  
  
"I love you Michael. I never stopped."  
  
"Me neither Skye I never stopped loving you Skye. And never will."  
  
Then he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. His arm around her waist and his hand on her stomach. She looked down at his hand and that was when she saw the ring. Tears stung the back of her eyes. She tried to blink them back but it was useless. She let them fall.  
  
"Oh Michael how could you?"  
  
(Anyway you want me)  
  
It's just the way you are...  
  
A/N: I know kind of short but I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter. Was it any good. Please tell me. Should I continue. Tell me. I welcome all and any reviews. Criticism or praise. Tell did it suck or was it good. I love you all who read and review it. Love Ashley. :) 


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers. And a special thanks goes out to Charmed - Chic and Skye007lex. You guys review for almost every chapter and I love you for it. All of the reviews are what keep me writing. Thanks again.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
When Skye awoke, she was still in his arms but instead of her back facing his front they were now face to face. All of the memories of last night cam back to her. The kiss, the talking, the dinner, him not wanting to make love to her but instead only holding her in his arms and the ring on his left hand.  
  
Fresh tears stung the back of her eyes. He said he loved her but than he was also married. She hadn't been a nun, far from it, but hadn't loved anyone enough to married him. She hadn't loved anyone but him.  
  
'He lied to me. He did fall in love with some one else. God. I must have been stupid. Of course he would move on he was the one who left.' She thought to herself.  
  
She moved away from his warm body and stood up. She went into the bathroom and got her robe. When she walked back into the room, she saw him. Sitting up against the headboard wearing only his boxers.  
  
"Good morning." He said in that husky, deep, groggy voice that always turned her on.  
  
"Who said it was a good morning?" she asked in a cold tone.  
  
He gave her a confused look. "Well I just thought it was.......I slept with the woman I love in my arms all night."  
  
"No you slept with me."  
  
"Skye what in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were married?"  
  
"Skye it's not........"  
  
"`What am I suppose to think Michael huh......you come in here confessing your love for me but when you go home you will do the same to her."  
  
"Skye........."  
  
"Michael I need to know right this minute, who so you love?" Skye asked, wanting to hear the answer but at the same time fearing it.  
  
"You........Skye that never changed. I tried to love other women. Tried to replace you, Hannah, Brenda, Alexis, Carly but it never worked. I have always loved you. I was never able to give my heart and my soul completely to another woman because both still belong to you."  
  
"Are you telling me the truth Michael?" She asked with tears in her eyes. She hated to ask but she had to, for her sake but also her son's.  
  
"God yes Skye......God yes."  
  
"I love you too Michael. I tried to replace you too, with Mark, Matt, Ian, and Jax but......."  
  
"Wait.....wait just one damn moment Jax?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Oh you and Jax fought over this Brenda woman right?"  
  
"You might say that. I was going to marry her but when you popped into my head and I couldn't. I just couldn't."  
  
"Oh Michael."  
  
"Me and Carly haven't been happy in a long time. I have been having dreams about you more and more lately and I guess I have been calling out your name." He said and blushed remembering what some of the dreams were about. "Plus I haven't been able to make love to her without calling your name." His blush got even a deeper shade of red.  
  
Skye gave him a smile and own blush crepe up her neck. "Um...it's nine and I need to go wake Aidan up."  
  
"Yeah okay. Will you let me make you and Aidan breakfast?" he asked  
  
"I would love that and I'm sure Aidan would too." She walked over to him and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips and left the room.  
  
He walked over to his pants and pulled them on. Then he slipped on his shirt on, leaving it unbutton. He padded barefoot to the kitchen and picked up the phone. He needed to call Jason to let him know where he was.  
  
If it was anyone, else, other then Carly he was cheating on, Jason might be disappointed with him. But since Carly had tried to break him and Courtney up, lied to him about Courtney, lied to Courtney and sat Courtney up with A.J. to make it looked like Courtney was cheating on him. He severed all ties to each other and Sonny wasn't stupid he knew she was cheating on him. With Ric to be it all. It had hurt when he found out but it was just like Carly to do something like that.  
  
Sonny dialed the familiar number and waited for some one to pick up.  
  
"Morgan and Matthews residents." His sister's sweet voice came over the line.  
  
"Hey Court can I talk to Jase?"  
  
"Oh Sonny you had us all so worried. Where in the blue hell are you?"  
  
"Um.......I'll explain later but can I talk to Jason right now?"  
  
"Okay hold on. I'm so glad your okay."  
  
"Yeah Court.......I think I'm going to be okay now. I finally think I'm going to be okay."  
  
"I'm glad. Here's Jase."  
  
'Thanks. Love you."  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Hey." Jason strong voice came over the line.  
  
"Look I need a couple of favors."  
  
"Sure man what?"  
  
"Do you remember when I was in Paris?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And I said there was something special I couldn't leave behind?"  
  
"Yeah but you did."  
  
"Well that something special is here and she brought some thing special with her."  
  
"Okay look Sonny now you're confusing me."  
  
"Yeah I know and I'll explain everything to you later but right now I need you to find me a apartment. A nice one, with at least three bedrooms. No where near my old one."  
  
"Why?" Jason asked. Confused.  
  
"Well it ties into the second favor."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I want a divorce from Carly."  
  
A/N: Okay was it any good. I love Carly but I need to make her a heel. Please review. Love you all Ashley. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
"I want a divorce from Carly?"  
  
"What?" Jason asked. He had not been expecting that. He knew Carly and him were on the outs but he never thought Sonny would divorce her. Not that he minded. Her would love to get rid of Carly. She had been jealous of Courtney had tried to break them up.  
  
"I know it's a little sudden but the woman I have loved since I have came back to Port Charles is here now and Jason I can't let her go again. I just can't."  
  
"Okay Sonny. Courtney and me will go down to the Island and get the divorce for you. I'll send them up you can sign them and you can send them back down to me."  
  
"Why does Court have to go? I mean if she wants to she can but I would like her to get to know Skye and Aidan."  
  
"Whose Skye and Aidan?"  
  
"Skye is the love of my life and Aidan is our son."  
  
"What?" Jason asked again. He was so confused.  
  
"Look meet me at the Port Charles Grille around noon or one and bring Court. We'll discuss everything there."  
  
"Okay we'll be there. Sonny I'm happy for you really."  
  
"Thanks Jase that means a lot to me. It really does."  
  
"Bye Sonny."  
  
"Bye Jase."  
  
Sonny hung the phone up. He was happy. Truly happy in the first time in a long time.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)  
  
Skye was still trying to get Aidan up. "Come on Sweetie pie we need to get up. Your daddy is cooking us breakfast and we need to get up baby."  
  
"Hey having a problem?"  
  
"Yeah I think some on is like their mama they do not want to get up. Usually I tickle him until he's awake but I guess that he is still tired from all this."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe I can do something about this."  
  
"Give it your best shot."  
  
"Okay here I go." He walked over to his son. "Hey Mr. Corinthos I think its time for you to get up. Come on now don't make me look like a fool in front of your mom." He began to tickle him but the boy slept like a walk. "Well I guess there is only one thing to do." Sonny picked the sleeping boy up in his arms and carried him into the bathroom.  
  
"Michael you are not going to do what I think your going to do are you....." her voice trailed off as she saw Sonny go into the bathroom and turned the cold water.  
  
"Well Skye if this is the only way. It's almost twelve and we have a appointment at noon to meet Jason and Courtney at the grille for lunch."  
  
"Jason and Courtney."  
  
"Yeah my sister and my right hand man. They're getting married soon. I can not wait."  
  
"Well I Can not wait to meet them." She said as she watch Sonny lay the boy gently down in the tub with the cold water blasting. Aidan eyes popped open at contract and he sat upright. He looked at his mother than back at his father.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked. His voice showing all his rage.  
  
"Oh Michael did I forget to mention he wakes up cranky."  
  
"Just like his Mom."  
  
"Hey!" she said as she passed him to hand Aidan a towel. "Now baby I want you to take a shower and get dress. You are going to go meet you aunt and....." not knowing what to call Jason she paused and let her voice trail off.  
  
"Uncle. You are going to go meet you Uncle Jason and Aunt Courtney."  
  
"Cool. I never had a uncle but Uncle Jax."  
  
Sonny face showed his dislike and Skye almost laughed. "Mommy why is daddy making that face?"  
  
"Well Daddy and Jax don't get along that well."  
  
"You might say that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So I want you to get ready so we can go." Skye told the boy and she grabbed Sonny's hand and led him out of the bedroom. She kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you Michael."  
  
"I love you to Skye."  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)  
  
Aidan, Skye and Sonny were at the grille waiting for Jason and Courtney.  
  
"So tell ma about them." Skye said to Sonny.  
  
"Tell you what about who?"  
  
"Jason and Courtney." She said on an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Oh about them. Well me and Jason have been friends ever since the accident and I just found out Courtney was my sister two years ago."  
  
"What accident?"  
  
"Before Jason Morgan became Jason Morgan he was Jason Quartermaine but when his brother A.J. got drunk and wanted to drive Jason tried to stop him by getting into his car but it didn't stop him and it left him completely brain damage and not remembering a thing about his past."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Yeah and when A.J. Married Courtney to get revenge on me because I took his wife from him, and he got into another accident because he was drunk. The guy that owned the club said that if she did not strip for his place that he would send A.J. to jail and she loved the bastard for some reason so she did and Jason met her at Kelly's and found out that she was stripping and that she was my sister. So he went to watch her on my order so she would not get hurt. Then soon after that she started to get stalked and we learned that A.J. was behind it. She left his ass but then during that the he was guarding they fell in love."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Yeah I know. I liked the idea. I knew she would be safe with him and I knew that he would respect her unlike A.J. but my wife Carly hated it. She didn't want Jason with no one but herself but Jason was in love with Court. Carly has been trying to break them up ever since."  
  
"She's a bitch isn't she."  
  
"I think so and that is why I am getting a separation from her."  
  
A/N: Was this chapter any good please tell me. I love you all. I really like Carly but in most of my S/S fics, I will bash Carly and in almost all my fics, I bash Elizabitch (I can not stand her. Journey and Jia supporter and I also like Jason Q. and Keesha. But enough babbling) Um......I was thinking maybe for everyone who like Sonny and Skye togther we should come up with a name. I mean there is SnC, Journey, Jia, and Carjax but there is no name for them and I would love to find one for them. I will have to try to come up for one but would love your all support and help. Once again, I love you all. Love Ashley 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
"She's a bitch isn't she."  
  
"I think so and that is why I am getting a separation from her."  
  
"What?" Skye asked. Confused at the sudden news.  
  
"I'm divorcing her. Skye I have loved you since the first time I saw you up on the stage singing and I will love you to the day I die."  
  
"Oh Sonny." She whispered as her arms went around his neck.  
  
Aidan made a sound of disgust at his parent's kiss. Sonny lifted his head, looked at the boy, and grinned. "So Dad does this mean you are going to marry my Mommy."  
  
"If she'll have me little man, if she'll have me."  
  
"So I guess this means I will have to pull out the suit." Jason said as she walked up to the table that they were occupying.  
  
"Yeah I hope so." Sonny smiled at his best friend and pulled his little sister into a hug. "Okay Skye I want you to meet Courtney and Jason. Jason and Courtney meet the love of my life."  
  
Skye felt herself blush looked at the younger couple. She stuck out her hand to shake Courtney hand but the young woman pulled her into a hug and whispered "Thank you so much for making my brother happy."  
  
Skye felt tear sting the back of her eyes, smiled at the girl, turned to Jason, and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you finally. Sonny told me so much about you."  
  
"He has told me about you also but not enough."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And this is the other love of my life. My Son Aidan."  
  
Courtney looked at the young boy and saw so much of her brother; she now knew what Sonny must had looked like as a young boy. "Hi Aidan I am your Aunt Courtney."  
  
"Hi Aunt Courtney." The little boy said shyly and Courtney could not help but pull him into a hug When she let go the young boy....... man Courtney corrected. The young boy would soon be a man, just like his father she hopped.  
  
When Aidan turned to Jason he stuck out his hand, Jason knelt down to his height, and instead of shaking his hand, he pulled him into a hug. "Hey I am Jason." He said.  
  
"Uncle Jason." Sonny reminded him.  
  
"Uncle Jason." Aidan said.  
  
"So Skye how are you."  
  
"Good thank you Courtney. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Likewise Skye. I am glad to meet the woman and the young man you make my brother so happy."  
  
"Well I am glad that I can make him half as happy as he has made me."  
  
"Well trust me you are, I can see it in his eyes." Courtney whispered in her hear and Skye gave her a smile.  
  
"SO what are my two favorite lady talking about?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Oh nothing you would be interest in, but mostly about how we have to of the hottest men in the room with us." Skye said as she put her around in his waist and leaned her head on his chest.  
  
Sonny smiled and looked down at her head. "Remember you are with the most sexiest man in the room, not one of them." Everyone asked.  
  
"I don't know Sonny, I mean I'm not trying to steal you man Court but I have to say, Jason is one find man." Skye said and laughed. Sonny smacked her on her ass and she laughed even harder.  
  
Jason blushed and Courtney laughed and said. "You know Skye your right, he is on fine ass man isn't."  
  
"Oh yeah baby." Skye said and Sonny smacked her on her ass again and Jason blush became even deeper.  
  
Jason looked to Sonny, eyes pleading for him to do something. Sonny laughed at his expression. "Okay ladies, stop talking about Jason like he is a piece of meat."  
  
"Okay, we're sorry. Well I have to go to the little girls room be right back." Skye said and kissed Sonny on his cheek.  
  
Once she was out of ear shot Sonny turned to Jason and Courtney. "Hey I wondering if you guys would do me a favor. I want to know if you guys will take care of Aidan for me and Skye. I want to ask her to marry me and I want to do it right. I am going to say I have to go on business and go get the ring, and Courtney I am hoping that I can use your club."  
  
"Oh Sonny we would love to take care of Aidan and my club is always yours when you need it." Courtney said.  
  
"Thank you so much, let me go tell Aidan what is going on and then I am going to tell him that I have some thing to take care of." He smiled and went off to tell Aidan what is going on.  
  
Courtney turned to Jason. "You know I think Sonny is going to happy for once, and I have to thank Skye for that."  
  
~*~  
  
Carly sat on the couch fuming about how Sonny had not been home all night. Her life was getting worse and worse. Jason was going to marry little Ms. Perfect; she was just like Elizabeth. Ric was ignoring her just because Liz showed some interest to getting back together. Damn those little bitchs anyway.  
  
Carly sat there in silence until the phone jangle her out of her own world. "Hello."  
  
"Hello Carly." Came the voice. "I think we can be some help to each other but first I want to give you a little information. I know where you husband is. He is with Skye Chandler and his son."  
  
"What..........who in the hell are you."  
  
"and I do believe he going to ask her to marry him, I just saw him go into Tiffany's. Look I want Skye, Sonny does not deserve her or Aidan and you want Sonny so I think we could be of use to each other."  
  
"I will repeat me question one more time, who in the hell is this?"  
  
"Jasper Jacks. Hello Carly once again."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay did you like, sorry took so long to update but been having writer block and I have so many new idea for new fics going around so it has made it hard to write. I want to thank Jacinda801, for all the help and ideas. I love you girl. Please review. Love Ashley. 


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: When I write the Carly in this fic or The Real Thing I picture Sarah Brown in the role. I was not a big fan of Carly until Tamara Braun came in and took the role over. Her and Maurice Bernard have so much Chemistry together. So, when I write Carly as a bitch I picture Sarah Brown not Tamara.  
  
*~* Lyrics  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Jax, what are you doing back in Port Charles," Carly asked. This just might be her ticket to revenge on Sonny. She hated that he always looked down at her, I mean so she had an abortion, well two. One with A.J. kid and the other with his, she wasn't ready to become a mother, but how dare he looked down at her. To treat her like she was just a burden to him. When they had sex now a days it sucked, I mean he was always calling out some other woman's name, Skye something. Maybe Jax knew about this woman.  
  
"I came her with a friend, Skye Chandler. You see she has a son and as it turns out that Sonny is the father of it," Carly almost dropped the phone. So that was why he wasn't home last night. That was why he called out the woman's name in bed. She was the mother of his child. "I love Skye and Aidan. I want them back Carly and I think you can help me get them back."  
  
This was perfect, she could get revenge and even maybe get Jax along with it. "So what is the plan," she asked with a smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Skye walked out of the bathroom and only saw Courtney, Jason and Aidan sitting at the table. 'Where is Sonny,' she thought to herself. She went to the table and slid in next to Aidan, "So where is daddy," she asked him.  
  
"He had to go take care of something," Jason said. She looked over at him. He was attractive, she would give him that, but he didn't stir feelings in her like Sonny did but for some reason, she felt connected to him.  
  
"Oh, well I have to get Aidan upstairs, he should be doing some school work," she said and began to tickle him. She loved this, soon they would all be a family happy and safe from everything.  
  
"Well me and Jason were hoping we could take him with us, to get to know him better," she looked at the couple, she knew he would be safe with them. Jason was Sonny right hand man, he would protect Aidan with his life and she was suspecting that Courtney would do the same. It felt so nice to have a family, she had her adopted family and Rae but this was different. It felt different.  
  
"Um that's sound all right, is it all right with you baby?" she asked Aidan. She already knew by the huge smile it was.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Aidan climbed over his mother and jumped down, 'damn he is growing so fast' she thought to herself.  
  
"Okay be a good boy and behave," she told him as she stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek ruffling his hair, she then hugged each Courtney and Jason. She watched them walk out then walked out herself, getting into her rented car, going back to hotel. She turned on the radio, she loved music, all kinds.  
  
*~*Wherever you go, whatever you do,  
  
Whenever you need me  
  
How can I say how much you've done for me  
  
How much I have just knowing I had you  
  
You touched my world  
  
And I'll never be the same  
  
You touched my heart  
  
And know everything has changed  
  
You are the one in this life I'll remember*~*  
  
*~*Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
Wherever you are  
  
My heart is with you  
  
No matter how far I'll always be near  
  
Whenever you need me  
  
I will be right here*~*  
  
She loved this song, ever since Sonny had left she thought about this song, she knew she would wait for Sonny, forever if she had to. She would love him no matter what he did. She thought about his wife, he had been married twice since she left but he said that he always had loved her. That he never loved the women he married like he loved her. It made her feel better but she couldn't help the pain she felt. It didn't hurt that much but still.  
  
*~*There'll always be a part of you with me  
  
I hope there'll be a part of me with you  
  
Oh baby just call my name  
  
And I'll here you on the wind  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
And I'll find you once again  
  
Just know I'm on your side and remember*~*  
  
That part of him that was always with her was Aidan, every time she looked at Aidan she saw him, his beautiful eyes, hair and face. He was his Father's son, there was no doubt in that she was just so surprised how Sonny accepted them so fast. She felt like she was on cloud nine.  
  
*~*Whatever you do  
  
Wherever you are  
  
My heart is with you  
  
No matter how far I'll always be near  
  
Whenever you need me  
  
I will be right here*~*  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny walked into the jewelry store, he wanted to make sure he got just the right ring, the perfect ring. He walked over to the engagement rings and looked them over. He loved this. He could choose anything he wanted and knew Skye would like it, she stood by him in anything he did, but would fight him tooth and nail, and she was just so perfect for him.  
  
*~*And when the wind touches you  
  
It will touch me too  
  
And the same star you see  
  
Will be the one that shines on me  
  
I'll be here when you need me  
  
I'll be here any time  
  
Baby I'm on your side so remember*~*  
  
He heard the song playing from the back room and smiled. It was the song he had listen to when he had come back from Paris, it fit Skye so well. She did stand by him no matter what, she did wait for him. She did love him, he knew that and it wasn't the kind of love that was there because she wanted something, it was just there.  
  
*~*Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
Wherever you are  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
Wherever you are  
  
My heart is with you  
  
No matter how far I'll always be near  
  
Whenever you need me  
  
I will be right here  
  
I will be right here  
  
I will be right here*~*  
  
He saw the woman come out and he snapped out of his thoughts, "Hello sir may I help you," she asked. He looked at the glass case and pointed to the larger diamond cluster. It was gorgeous, and it would be perfect for Skye's left finger, where it would stay forever if he had anything to say about it. 


End file.
